To Want
by Madam Kira
Summary: To Want: Definition: To wish, need, crave, demand, or desire Draco knew what it meant to truly want something, and he knew how it felt to finally get it.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original characters in this fanfiction, nor do I profit from them...so...yeah

* * *

To want

Definition: To wish, need, crave, demand, or desire

That's exactly how he felt the first time he laid eyes on the boy with the green eyes. It was a need that he felt in his bones, within the inch of his very **_soul_**.

That being said, when the boy-who-lived first rejected his offer of friendship to say that he was angry was an understatement.

When the boy chose the mud blood and the blood trader over him, he was infuriated.

When the boy-who-lived continued on to become boyfriend to one weaslette he decided that enough was enough.

He wanted Potter and he wanted him then and there.

And he would have him.

After all, Malfoys always get what they desire.

XXXXXX

Hogwarts had been rebuilt and reopened since the defeat of Voldemort. Students repeating their previous year which led to an even larger 1st year class, though that were not where Draco's concern lay.

Oh no. His attention was fully focused on the Gryffindor Head Boy.

The boy who sat across the Great Hall.

One Harry Potter.

And the thing that hung off his arm 24/7.

The girl that annoyed him till no end. Ginny Weasley.

He could see the displeasure in the eyes of the man that he desired. Even through the façade that he kept in place in front of his so called friends.

Years of watching and wanting meant that he knew just about all there was to know about the boy-who-lived-twice.

He knew that Potter had nightmares from the years of war.

He knew that when others were asleep, Potter went to the Astronomy Tower and, at times, to the Owlery where he would sit there for hours on end.

He even knew about the abuse that the man suffered at the hands of his muggle relatives.

Oh yes, he knew everything.

Well just about everything.

He knew everything, except the boy's body.

But he was sure he would get to know that part of Potter very soon.

All he needed was a little persuasion.

And one could say that he was very well educated in the art of persuasion.

Xxxxxxx

'Potter'

Draco had finally gotten the boy-who-lived by himself, without the weaslette. Though it might have something to do with the balding potion that curiously ended up in the girls plate at dinner.

They were currently the only two out in the hallway; everyone else nestled up in the rooms. This suited Draco just perfectly.

'Malfoy' Harry said immediately without turning around. He knew the voice instinctively, which wasn't a surprise considering all that they had been through together

'Shouldn't you be back in your rooms with the others?' Harry tried to hide the annoyance in his voice

'Shouldn't you?'

This caused Harry to turn around, 'I'm Head Boy, what's your excuse?'

'I was following you.' Draco said as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

This caused Harry to pull out his wand, 'And why would you be doing something like that, Malfoy?'

Instead of answering, Draco began to stalk toward his prey.

Harry began to back away, aiming his wand at Draco, 'Stop Draco'

When the the blond didn't respond, Harry tried again, 'Stop now, Draco or I'll…I'll hex you!'

Draco just kept stalking toward him until he reached the tip of Harry's wand.

'Now Harry, Why would you do that' Draco pushed Harrys wand down, moving closer till they were both nose to nose, 'When there is so many more…pleasurable activities we could be doing.'

Harry stood in shock, as his mind tried to take in what was happening. Draco took advantage to guide Harry backwards into a small, dark, secluded alcove, casting a disillusion and silencing charm.

When Harry's mind finally caught up with what was happening, he let out a small gasp. He started to struggle when the blond continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

'Dr…Draco' Harry fought to hold back his moan, but he was quickly losing the battle, 'Sto..st...ahh…stop'

Draco let out a chuckle as he kissed his way up Harrys neck, to his check, where he finally reached the Golden Boy's lips. 'Now Potter, are you sure that's what you want?'

Harry shock his head, trying to look determine, though he was sure that he failed to do so, 'I want...you stop'

Draco moved his hand down to cup Harry's growing erection through the fabric of his robes 'I don't think that's what you really want Harry'

Harry threw his head back and moaned as pleasure shot up his spine, causing his back to arch and him to grind into the others hand. Distantly he heard his wand fall to the ground, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

'I think what you need Harry, is to relax and let me give you pleasure' Draco placed a kiss on Harrys lips, his tongue begging entrance. When Harry gave way to his demanding mouth, the kiss instantly turned aggressive.

Mouths locked, hands roaming, Harry sent a silent, spell ridding them of their robes. He could feel the smirk that formed on the blonds lips, but chose to ignore it.

Draco eagerly pulled at the others shirt, causing buttons to go flying left and right, Harry being just as eager tore at Dracos shirt, effectively ripping it to pieces.

The blond kissed his way down Harry's chest until he reached his nipple, licking and sucking with his mouth, taking his hand to twist and pull and the abandoned nipple.

'Oh Fuck, Draco!' Harry moaned, entwining his hand in the blond head in place.

Draco moved his hand lower, unbuttoning Harrys pants, easily slipping his hand beneath his underwear, taking firm hold of Harry's leaking cock.

Harry cried out 'Fuck…Draco…please...'

The Slytherin pumped Harrys cock slowly, taking pleasure in his cries.

Harry pulled Draco to him, crashing their lips together, casting a silent, wandless spell to vanish their pants and underwear leaving them naked and wanting.

Both boys groaned at the skin on skin contact, Draco letting go of Harrys dick, placing both of his hands next to the others head.

'Harry…' He groaned, thrusting, sending sharp bolts of pleasure throughout both of them 'I need to be inside you….shit….right now…'

Harry couldn't respond even if he wanted to, his mind refusing to form a simple sentence.

Rocking against each other Draco cast a lubricating and stretching charm before lifting Harry's legs and settling them on his hips.

Placing the tip of his cock at Harrys entrance, Draco slowly began to push in, enjoying his heat and tightness.

Harry cried out, burying his head in Draco's neck. It didn't hurt, as much as stung.

Draco didn't allow him much time to adjust before he pulled out, and slammed back in repeatedly, forcing cries from Harries mouth, fucking him hard against the stone walls.

It wasn't long before they were both nearing their peak, Draco grabbing Harrys cock, jerking it hard.

'Oh…ah Draco…I'm about…I'm gonna…' Harry screamed as he came, his essence covering both of their stomachs.

Draco followed moaning loudly as he released into Harrys tight ass, giving a few more shallow thrust.

They both tried to catch their breath, Draco smirking as he let go of Harrys legs.

'Fuck…that was…' Harry began…

'Amazing? Absolute perfection?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Your cockiness never ceases to amaze me'

Draco snickered, 'Neither does my cock'

Harry smirked before his mind moved to a more serious topic.

'Where do we go from here?'

Draco pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes, all playfulness abandoned. 'That should be simple, You break up with the weasel, and get with me.'

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the haughtiness in Draco's voice.

'Sounds good to me'

* * *

A/N I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so please forgive me for any errors. The idea of this story just would NOT let me sleep!

I'm so tired. TT So, leave reviews...or not...whatever. I'm going to sleep.

xoxo -Madam Kira


End file.
